


A Secret Affair

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I don't know, I suck at tags, Jealous Clarke, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Minor Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Sex in a club, bellarke AU, bellarke smut, bye, canon bellarke, drunk bellarke, jasper jordan and clarke friendship, jealous!Bellamy, jealous!Clarke, sexual tension or whatever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Everyone's getting together to celebrate Jasper's birthday and his first time legally going to a club. Surrounded by all their friends Bellamy and Clarke have to try to sneak around without getting caught.





	A Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss season one so bad. I miss my bellarke babies. I don't even know. But this is for Kisha because she's been motivating me to write. Please leave comments and feedback. This is a wild ride and I don't know how to feel about it lol. Sorry in advance for any mistakes I wrote this instead of sleeping and really I don't know.   
> xx

Clarke sat at the bar waiting for her drink and bobbing her head with the sound of the music. She was the first one there as usual but what could she expect from her friends. They were probably already drunk trying to drag themselves out here. Jasper had been drinking since morning from what she could tell on his Snapchat. Most of the videos he was sharing were blurry but she was happy for him. He was the last of them to turn twenty-one and his days of secretly sneaking into clubs and taking our drinks were over.

The bartender slid her drink in her direction flashing a smile in her direction that left her feeling uneasy. This was a new club that they couldn’t go to before because of the fact that Jasper was underaged. But now that she was here she regretted showing up so early. 

“You new around here sweetheart?” He winked as he leaned onto the bar between them.

Clarke downed her drink ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach. The night was still young and there was clearly not a high demand for his services. He was just bored. At least that was what she was telling herself. “No. Just new to this club.”

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing alone at a bar like this?” The bartender refilled her drink as he leaned closer ignoring the other man trying to wave him down on the other end of the bar. 

Clarke shifted in her seat avoiding eye contact as she took a sip of her drink. But before she could respond she felt a hand wrap around her waist followed by a kiss to her temple. “She’s not alone.” Hearing his firm voice and the feeling of his hand on her was enough to ease the tension in her body. “Now I’ll have one of what she’s having and four shots of tequila, thank you.”

Once the bartender walked away Clarke finally shifted her attention to him meeting his big brown eyes and his panty-dropping smile. She wanted to jump him right then and there but she wasn’t drunk enough to risk getting caught by their friends. If they found out then neither of them would hear the end of it. As long as they’ve known each other everyone had been pressuring them to date and now that they actually were it was just a matter of time until they officially broke the news to them. 

Clarke bit down on her lip as she stared at his. Oh, how she missed the feeling of his mouth on her skin. But they’d have to get through the night before she was given the luxury of privacy. “How was work?”

“Every day I get to see you while on the job is a good day.” Bellamy’s lips curled into a larger smile as he stared down into her eyes. Being a firefighter was usually a pretty rough job. Running into burning buildings, dealing with people who never listened, long shifts. But he loved it. The adrenaline rush, helping people, saving lives. It was fulfilling. 

Clarke’s attention was drawn to a large red mark just barely visible at the edge of his collar. Her hand hovers over it as her smile fades. “Is this...is this a hickey?”

Bellamy’s attention quickly shifts down as he stares at the dark red mark at the base of his neck. A smile crept on his face as he remembers the night they had. Clarke showed up at his apartment at 3 in the morning because she was hungry and exhausted from her shift at the hospital. They enjoyed a hot shower, some spaghetti, and a nice long massage. “Can’t say I remember who gave it to me.”

She smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. As the bartender slid their drinks towards them she quickly picked them up making her way towards their booth as Bellamy followed close behind her. 

It wasn’t long before their booth was slowly filling with their friends. First Harper, Raven, and Emori. Followed by Wells, Murphy, Miller, and Bryan. Even Echo showed up to celebrate Jasper’s birthday. Really none of them really liked her but they put up with her because she worked with Emori. They were just waiting for the birthday boy and his best friend.

Everyone was already a few shots into the night. The booth was small so everyone was pretty much piled on top of each other. Bellamy and Clarke were pressed up into the corner with room to barely breathe. But they didn’t mind it just made it easier for them to have their secret intimate moments without anyone realizing. Clarke scanned the table noticing all her friends were occupied she immediately placed a hand on Bellamy's inner thigh. Bellamy immediately sat up in response his back straight and his eyes frantically checking around to see if anyone was looking. 

"Clarke," he whispered in her ear. And it only made her even more satisfied with herself as she tightened her grip on his thigh. He placed his hand on top of hers trying to avoid eye contact in order to avoid drawing any further attention to themselves. "Clarke Griffin."  She innocently batted her lashes up at him as she edged closer to him if that was even possible. Bellamy grabbed her hand and placed it back into her lap without anyone noticing. The tension slowly leaving his shoulders as he draped his arm over her shoulders. 

“What’s taking them so long? I mean come on Wells is already drunk.” Raven downed another shot as she looked around the table for an answer. They’d only been there about ten minutes and they had already drunk enough to knock out a grown man.

“Monty said they’re almost here.” Harper set a cake down on the table quickly decorating it with some candles. Harper passes out some small confetti cannons and immediately the atmosphere in their small cramped booth begins to shift. Suddenly the excitement amongst them all begins to rise. “Okay move over I think I see them.” 

Soon enough Jasper walks up to their table, his arm draped over his girlfriend Maya. Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Atom, and a few of their other friends follow close behind. As soon as he approached their table everyone set off their confetti cannons causing confetti to fall all over the cake. There was hugs and kisses and lots of laughs as they all found room to fit in. 

Through the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Lexa making her way through the bar. Her heart instantly dropped from her chest to her stomach. It wasn’t even the pain of what had happened to them that tore her insides apart. It was the fact that even after their nasty breakup she still considered all of Clarke’s friends hers. Like she had some right to be there. But it was clear by the shift in everyone’s attitudes that she wasn’t wanted. She could always rely on her friends to take her side. Lexa was another one of Emori’s coworkers and came around a lot. They didn’t like it but they weren’t going to kill her over it.

Clarke swallowed her pride quickly standing up from the table. She wrapped her arms around Jasper giving him a tight squeeze. Tonight was about him and she would be damned if she let anything get in the way of that. “Happy Birthday Jasper.” Bellamy followed suit quickly wrapping an arm around his neck and putting him in a headlock. As Lexa approached them Clarke quickly turned towards the table. “How about the first round of shots on me?”

Brushing past Lexa, Clarke headed towards the bar trying to ignore the fact that Emori invited her. Waving down the bartender she ordered a large round of shots taking a seat on a stool as she buried her face in her hands. 

“Looks like we both have exes here tonight.” Bellamy took a seat beside her ordering an extra shot for the both of them. He placed a hand on her shoulder carefully massaging at the tension that’d grown in her shoulders. “I guess it’ll make tonight interesting.” He peered over his shoulder to see that everyone was too busy in their conversations as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. 

Clarke threw her hair over her shoulder as she met his dark gaze. She knew that look far too well. He wraps his arm around her shoulders causing her to instinctively snuggle into his hold. It wasn’t much but it was enough to get her through the night. None of the drama with Echo or Lexa was going to stop either of them from having fun tonight. She raised a shot glass sliding one over to Bellamy. “To a night we’ll probably forget and not letting anyone ruin it.”

“I could drink for that.” He clinked his shot glass against hers before the two of them downed their shot. The tequila burned down his throat but felt surprisingly cool at the same time. He quickly wiped at his mouth before picking up a tray of shots. “Come on, Princess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she picked up another tray of shots and followed after him. Their beloved corner spot was taken by Lexa and Echo both pressed up against each other. She could feel their eyes burning holes into her face but she brushed it off masking it with a smile as she began to hand out shots. “This shot goes to our baby boy Jasper Jordan. We can finally stop sneaking you into places.”

Everyone raised their shot glasses for him exchanging light laughter as they wished him a happy birthday. Clinking their glasses against one another’s they all downed their shots. 

Bellamy took a seat on the edge of the booth lightly patting his lap for Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes as she snuggled up beside Jasper half of her ass falling off the edge of the seat. But Jasper quickly nudged Clarke away as he flashed a look in Bellamy’s direction. “Come on it’s my birthday. You know all I want is for my two best friends to be happy.”

“We are happy.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at him a teasing smile on her face as she stared at Jasper. 

If only he knew. But if he knew he wouldn’t shut up about it. And neither Bellamy nor Clarke was ready for that type of attention. They were better off pretending they were just really good friends who happened to fight a lot. Now it was just a matter of role play. One small argument around their friends followed by a long night of amazing sex when they were alone. It was like their own personal kink. 

“Come on.” Jasper nudged her again a teasing smile on his face. “You two really expect me to believe you’re not in love. I see the way you look at each other. And you sure as hell don’t hug me the same way you hug him.”

“Hey, hey. No secrets.” Raven waved her hand from across the table at Jasper and Clarke. And the entire table’s attention shifted towards them. “Come on. You know the rules. What are you talking about?”

“We were just talking about…” Jasper looked back down at Clarke a guilty look in his eyes.

Clarke placed a hand on his giving it a firm squeeze. “We were just talking about how we don’t have enough alcohol here. Someone go get a bottle.” The table begins to cheer as Wells and Raven slip out of the booth. They all quickly lose themselves in their conversations. Turning her attention back towards Jasper. “I love you but I’m not drunk enough for this conversation yet.”

“Well, then we can fix that.” Jasper grabbed a few shots from the center of the table and slid them in Clarke’s direction. “To being best friends.”

Clarke raised her glass to his following suit as they both downed their drinks. It wasn’t long before she began to feel dizzy. All the alcohol was quickly catching up to her. Her head was spinning but she felt warm and tingly inside. Surprisingly she felt looser than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Bellamy was looking at her from across the table, or maybe it was the fact that Lexa even bothered to crash Jasper’s birthday. Whatever the case she felt good and she was ready to go. 

She grabbed Jasper by the hand dragging him towards the dance floor. And soon all their friends were running in a chain towards the dance floor. Jasper, Maya, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Miller, Bryan, and even Wells and Raven. They formed a circle around Jasper as they all began to lose themselves on the dance floor. Everyone just letting loose and dancing terribly. It was the best feeling in the world. Turn by turn they all made it into the middle for a dance-off against Jasper.

It was complete and utter chaos as they all jumped around with the music waving their hands in the air. Clarke stood at the edge of the circle scanning their group for a sign of Bellamy until she saw him standing at the bar by himself. She could see Echo slowly making her way through the crowd to join him. And it was almost like an instinct she didn’t even think before she was nearly running to the bar to get there before her. Just as she saw Echo almost approach she grabbed Bellamy’s drink downing it before grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the dance floor. 

Bellamy wasn’t the type to dance but she didn’t care. She grabbed his hands placing them on her waist as she began to grind against him in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was too drunk to notice and the dark flashing lights made it almost impossible to distinguish who was who. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind carefully caressing her as she arched her back. The feeling of her hips against his sent a wave of heat right down to his groin. Leaning down he brought his lips to the back of her ear. “Fuck you look so hot.”

A chill ran down her spine leaving a wave of goosebumps across her body. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They moved in unison with the rhythm of the music. It felt like they were the only two people in the entire club, no one else mattered. Clarke leaned up carefully whispering in Bellamy’s ear, “I want you.  **_Now_ ** .”

Bellamy glanced over her shoulder at their friends in the center of the dance floor. All of them were too drunk and too lost in themselves to notice. Grabbing Clarke by the hand Bellamy dragged her towards the bathrooms. 

Clarke could barely follow him her heels slowing her down, but eventually, as they were out of sight Bellamy grabbed her by her thighs and carried her towards the bathroom locking the door behind them. Clarke wrapped her legs around his torso burying her face into the crook of his neck. As she began to bite at his skin Bellamy unzipped her dress tearing it off her body as quickly as possible. Clarke’s mouth found his as she began to unbutton his shirt.

As things began to heat up a knock on the door tore them apart. Their hot and heavy moment quickly dissipating in the air as they slipped back into their clothes. Clarke flashed Bellamy a look before peaking out of the bathroom quickly relieved to see Wells on the other side eager to use the bathroom. “Oh thank God it’s you.” 

Wells stared between them as they both slipped out of the bathroom. Wells was the only person who knew about them and that was because he lived with Bellamy. They were good about sneaking around in public but there was only so much they could do to mask their long nights together. Ignoring the two he rushed into the bathroom. Clarke bent over quickly slipping her foot back into her pumps before rushing back into the busy club. After a beat, Bellamy followed after her. 

As soon as Clarke stepped back into the spotlight she was whisked away by the rest of their friends. Bellamy took a seat at the bar watching her as she danced along the edge of the dance floor. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off her, the only thoughts running through his head were how he was going to peel that dress off her body as soon as he got her into his car. The way he’d be able to have her all to himself as soon as the night was over. 

“Do you really expect me to believe you’re not in love with her?” Echo took a seat beside Bellamy at the bar ordering another round of drinks for the two of them. Bellamy shifted away as he met her gaze. He could see she was still not over him. Not over what they had. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t anymore. 

“Whether I’m in love with her or not is none of your concern.” Bellamy downed his drink as the bartender replaced it with another. What he had with Echo was temporary. They both knew it. The only reason he even gave her the time of day was because he and Clarke weren’t talking. He tended to make his worst decisions when they fought. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to pry. I’m just saying you’ve got it bad. If you don’t make a move on her someone else will.” She took a large swig of her drink. He followed her line of sight to the dance floor where a man was trying to get Clarke’s attention. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Sure, he knew they were together but no one else did. And since she and Lexa had broken up everyone had been doing nothing but pressuring her to date someone else. “If you need someone to make you feel better just know my bed is always available.”

Clarke continued to dance trying her best to avoid the random man trying to dance with her. Raven flashed a wink in her direction encouraging her to dance with him but all she wanted was Bellamy. Peering over at the bar she noticed Bellamy sitting with Echo, the two of them deep in a conversation. A small rage built up within her. She wrapped her arm around the back of the guy’s neck as she began to dance with him. If he was going to play that game then so was she. The closer Echo got to him and the more she touched him the more she continued to dance. Even with this man’s hands all over her, her attention was locked on Bellamy and Echo. The way he laughed. The way she touched his arm. It was probably the alcohol fueling her anger but she didn’t care. 

“Let me get you a drink.” The man grabbed her hand pulling her towards the edge of the bar. She took a seat watching Bellamy as he ordered drinks for them. “My name is Cillian.”

“Clarke.” She gave his hand a soft shake her eyes still locked on Bellamy from across the bar. It was like she wasn’t even there. But eventually, she gave in turning her attention back towards Cillian sitting in front of her. “Nice to meet you.”

Cillian stared across the bar at Bellamy, his smile slowly fading. “Is he an ex-boyfriend?”

Clarke chuckled downing her entire drink in one go. “Something like that.” 

“Well, he’s an idiot.” Cillian grabbed Clarke’s hand looking over his shoulder to make sure Bellamy noticed. And Clarke couldn’t help but feel thankful. It was clear he understood what she was doing. It definitely eased her guilt when it came to the situation. He leaned in moving her hair to the side as he whispered in her ear. “He definitely looks jealous.”

Clarke let out a light laugh shaking her head as she stared back at him. Even through the corner of her eye, she could see Bellamy was fuming. And she definitely enjoyed it. Most of the time she enjoyed their privacy from their friends but it was definitely nights like this that she wanted the world to know that he was hers. 

“Look I really appreciate you and this but I should really get back to my friends.” Clarke watched as everyone slowly retreated back to their booth, the club slowly dying down as the night was slowly coming to an end. “Thank you for the drink. I hope you have a good night.”

Cillian flashed a smile in her direction before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Of course. Good night to you too beautiful.” 

Clarke made her way back to the table. It wasn’t long before her friends had all surrounded her to ask about the hot new guy she was dancing with. The table filled and all eyes were on her, especially Bellamy’s. “His name is Cillian. He was nice.”

“Oh come on. He was practically ready to take you right on the dance floor and that’s all you have to say about him?” Raven propped herself on her elbows as she stared at Clarke. Being one of the few  “single” friends was a burden. Especially when surrounded by nothing but couples. She knew Bellamy was raging, but it was entertaining to see that Lexa was too. “Do I sense some jealousy coming from Mr. Blake?”

“He’s definitely jealous.” Miller and Monty flash some eager smiles at Bellamy. All the attention now shifted to him.

“If you would just date then this wouldn’t be a problem. I mean Clarke is hot she’s bound to get swept off her feet soon enough.” Harper threw a small tortilla chip crumb at Bellamy immediately starting a fight amongst the table. Soon enough there were tortilla chips flying around as well as napkins and olives. 

“Look I love you Jasper, but I really need to sleep. I can already feel the hangover hitting me.” Wells rubbed at his temples quickly sliding out of the booth, Raven following close behind him.

“Yeah let’s call it a night.” Raven took Wells hand throwing her purse over her shoulder as she picked up her heels.

They all made their way outside into the cold. Clarke stood with her heels in one hand and her purse in the other intently watching Bellamy as he stood on the other side of their group talking to Echo. 

“Wait, what about Clarke? Who’s taking Clarke home?” Jasper draped his arm over Clarke’s shoulder. The smell of alcohol on his breath on top of the way he was hanging all his weight on her she could tell he wasn’t going to remember this tomorrow. “It’s usually Bellamy but it looks like he has other plans.” He waved his hand over at Bellamy standing so close to Echo neither of them noticing him. “Doesn’t that make you mad?”

Clarke wrapped her arm around Jasper catching his limp body as he stood beside her. He wasn’t trying to make her mad he was just drunk but she definitely felt mad. She was strong and independent. If Bellamy didn’t want to take her home she didn’t need him to. She was completely capable of handling herself. “I’m fine.”

“Come on babe.” Maya threw his arm over her shoulder slowly trying to hold him up but eventually failing. Clarke helped her as she dragged his body towards their Uber. Clarke pulled out a bag from her purse handing it to Maya as she took a seat beside him. “You’re a life saver. Thank you, Clarke. For everything.”

Clarke simply nodded before shutting the door and watching them drive off. Almost everyone was gone except for Wells, Raven, Bellamy, and Echo. They all stood in silence really just too tired to speak anymore but also too wasted to say anything that wasn’t stupid. 

“Looks like you had a fun night?” Wells stepped closer to Clarke nearly whispering in her ear as he talked to her. Raven sat on the curb wrapped up in his jacket and she just wished she could wrap herself up in Bellamy’s. She was tired of the secrets. Tired of the fact that she had to pretend she wasn’t in love with him. Tired of having to share. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Clarke wiped at a stray tear rolling down her cheek blinking away the rest of her tears. “Fine. I’m fine.”

Wells didn’t pester her any further. He knew her better than to do that. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it she would. And now wasn’t the time to do that. So, instead, he pulled her into a tight embrace allowing her to take deep breaths as she regained her composure. 

“That’s us.” Wells pulled away giving her shoulders a soft squeeze. “Call me if you need me.” 

With that, he was off. Taking Raven’s hand as they stepped into the back of their Uber only waving through the window as they drove away. Leaving Echo, Bellamy, and Clarke alone outside of the club. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. Bellamy wasn’t even looking at her. She probably deserved it but he did too. 

Picking her heels off the ground she began to walk away. A long walk home would be good for her. Maybe she’d sober up and feel better. Or maybe she’d walk halfway give up and end up calling Wells for a ride home. She didn’t make it far before she felt a hand on her wrist tugging her back. 

She nearly fell into his chest her heart now caught in her throat as she stared up at him. He was angry. The darkness in his eyes, the way his nostrils flared, the tension in his muscles. She could see it all. And it only made her feel even hotter. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Bellamy’s voice was low but firm. Even the cute dimple in his chin was vanishing. She stared up at her through her lashes too drunk to give a rational response. Really she had no idea what she was doing. “You’re drunk. It’s cold. And it’s late.”

“I don’t need you to take me home. I’m a grown woman, Bellamy.” She dragged his name on as she stared up at him a condescending smile on her face. Even seeing double he was still the most beautiful man she’d ever laid her eyes on. 

“No, you don’t need me. But I’m your boyfriend and whether you like it or not I’m taking you home so that  **_I_ ** know you’re safe.” Taking off his jacket he draped it over her shoulders. Then he scooped her up in his arms walking her back to the now empty sidewalk in front of the club. Echo was gone and the club was now dead. Only a single car waited outside just for the two of them. 

Clarke leaned her head against his chest grateful for him, for his warmth. It felt good to be taken care of. To be loved. Even if no one else knew. Even in the back of their ride, she remained his lap slipping in and out of consciousness. Her head felt light and she felt dizzy. All she wanted to do was get into her bed as soon as possible. 

Bellamy carried her into her room carefully setting her onto her bed to make sure she didn’t wake. Sitting on the edge of the bed watching her sleep he knew he couldn’t be mad at her. She was insane and knew exactly what to do to piss him off but he loved her. Damn it, he loved her more than even he could manage to understand. He did what any good boyfriend would do for his drunk girlfriend. He wiped off her makeup, took off her eyelashes, and changed her clothes for her. 

Tugging off his clothes he slipped into a pair of shorts she’d stolen from him. She stole a lot of his clothes it was something he’d never quite understand. But sometimes when he’d surprise her at her apartment he’d find her wearing his hoodies or his sweats.

As he settled into bed Clarke jolted up panting as she tried to catch her breath. He sat up in the dark wrapping his arms around her as he consoled her. There were tears running down her cheeks but the tension in her body slowly began to evaporate the longer he held her. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Clarke took a deep breath slowly realizing where she was. After a moment she wrapped her arms around Bellamy. It was her safe place. The one place she really felt comfortable. Lying back against her pillow she turned towards him. “So, you and Echo huh?”

Bellamy pressed his lips into a firm line trying to contain his anger from resurfacing. The thought of Cillian having his hands all over her just made his blood boil. “How about you and Cillian?”

“He thought you were my ex-boyfriend. He was helping me put on a show.” Clarke smirked as she placed her hand on his cheek. His warm skin sent heat throughout her body. 

Bellamy starts pulling Clarke towards him, coaxing her until she’s in his lap straddling his hips. He presses kisses to the palm of her hand as she lies her chest against his. “Maybe we should pick up where we started then.”

Clarke pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips long enough to make him moan against her lips but short enough to leave him wanting more. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she reveals the nape of her neck. “I don’t know. I’m feeling a bit  _ tired _ .”

Pressing his hips against hers small moans start to slip through her lips. His hands hold her steady as he continues to grind his cock between her legs. Rolling her over onto her back he pushes himself into her aggressively grinding up against her. “You didn’t seem so tired when we were locked up in the bathroom at the club.”

Clarke throws her head back, throat tightening as she realizes how quickly the temperature is rising between them. She begins to meet his hips with sways of her own. A soft  _ fuck _ slipping through his lips. 

“Fuck, what is it about you that I can’t get enough of?” Bellamy’s lips part as he presses his mouth to her collar bone leaving a small trail of red marks. He moves his hand down her body gently pushing her panties to the side as he begins to go to work on her. The way her eyes flicker with every move he makes. The way she throws her head back in satisfaction. “I know what you were doing to me. All that teasing is coming back to bite you, Princess.” Just as she’s on the brink of combustion he pulls away teasing her with a tight smirk.

Bellamy’s tongue moves across her throat, his lips softly tugging her skin. “Fuck, Bellamy.” Clarke grinds her hips against his as he continues to kiss her skin. “Please. Please just fuck me.”

His lips crash into hers, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. Clarke couldn’t help but surrender. Like falling into a trance. There was something so addictive about him. Something she just couldn’t get enough of. She just couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. She was too obsessed with the feeling of him. Their want for each other was like a magnetic pull, a gravity that only grew stronger with time. 

Bellamy thrust inside her earning a loud moan in response, her legs instinctively moving up to wrap around him. She continued to grind her hips against him earning groans of encouragement into her mouth. “Yes, yes. That’s right. Don’t stop. Please, don’t ever stop.” Bellamy found a firm rhythm thrusting as hard as he possibly can into her hips.

He continued to kiss her throat and her collarbone. His hands move from her waist to her top, lifting her shirt over her head. Even completely bare lying beneath him she looked absolutely beautiful. Sweat causing her hair to cling to her forehead. Her eyes were wide. Completely out of breath. He cups her bared breasts, leaning his head down to worship each one with his tongue. Clarke’s nails begin to dig into his back the feeling of his skin against hers being the only thing on her mind. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“Bellamy, please.” Clarke can’t even manage to speak with how good she feels. His lips return to her neck, nibbling at her madly beating pulse. And she really feels like she’s ready to explode. The guttural noise he makes when she finally reaches the edge of ecstasy makes her arch her back and curl her toes. Her nerves are on fire. Faster than they’ve ever experienced. 

“Come on. We’re not done yet.” Bellamy continued to thrust through her orgasm earning an even more explosive response. After a beat Clarke presses her palm into his shoulder pushing him over as she climbs on top. Bellamy places his hands on her waist watching as she continues to ride on top of him. “Just like that. Perfect.”

She enjoys herself as she tears at him. Watching him as his eyes flutter and he groans with satisfaction. Pressing her palms into his chest she holds herself up slowly moving up and down on his waist. Taking her time she begins to pick up her speed enjoying the feeling of his hands tightening around her waist and the dark look in his eyes. She can feel her heart beating out of her chest as she pushes him closer to the edge. 

As Bellamy pulls her closer catching her mouth with his. His hands on her hips holding her up as he begins to ram hips into hers. The speed and his length both too much for Clarke to handle anymore. Shortly after both of them finish Clarke collapses on top of Bellamy’s chest too tired to move. Her body continues to throb as he wraps her in his warm arms. 

Bellamy kisses her temple and she feels at peace. She doesn’t feel like his dirty little secret or something he was afraid to show off. She feels like she matters. Like she means something. Her body slowly begins to shut down as she slips in and out of sleep. But with the last remaining bit of energy, she has she presses a kiss to his lips. A chaste kiss just to tell him she loves him. Lying her head back down against his chest she mumbles, “I think we should tell our friends about us.”

Bellamy’s eyes stared down at her features. Her eyes are closed but it’s clear it’s something that had been on her mind for a while. He couldn’t hide his excitement as he tightened his hold her waist and showered her in kisses. He was tired of pretending like he was unaffected by everything she did. Tired of pretending his friends were crazy for calling him out on the way he stared at her when she was across the room. Tired of having to deal with seeing her with other people. 

He wanted the world to know that Clarke Griffin was his girlfriend and that he was proud of it. 

 


End file.
